


The first night

by aida_in_love



Series: The night [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Brainwashing, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time, Innocence, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sebastian is Kurt's dad (lame excuse to have a Kurtbastian daddy story)</p><p>It was Kurt's 13th birthday and Sebastian decided - he had waited long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first night

_Finally,_ Sebastian thought and closed the door behind the last child that just left the Smythe house. This day was Kurt's 13 th Birthday and they had had a cute little party with a few friends of Kurt. If you can call that a party when kids run around and laugh and eat cake and are just annoying.

It had been more than exhausting for Sebastian.

Almost all the other kids were horrible brats. Didn't know how to behave or how to say **thanks** or **please** and so Sebastian was even prouder of his flawless boy, whose eyes seemed to be so happy today.

 

"Did my baby boy have fun today?", he asked and turned to Kurt who still sat on the table where they had eaten the birthday cake.

"Yes, Daddy," the boy replied and his smile grew wider, "it was fun. Did you see how Rachel fell with a cake in her hand? It was so funny!"

"I saw it," Sebastian said and lowered his gaze to look at the mess on the ground, pieces of cake lying everywhere across the floor. "She's a little spoiled hussy, don't you think?"

Kurt averted his gaze and furrowed his brow, not saying a word.

"You like her?"

Sebastian stepped closer to his son and began to stroke his fluffy hair.

"I – I did," Kurt whispered, confused about his feelings. Rachel was his best friend but if Daddy didn't like her ...

"It's okay if you like her, Baby. Just don't spend too much time with her."

 

Sebastian started to carry the dishes into the kitchen and Kurt wanted to help, but his daddy just gave him a kiss.

"It's your birthday. You don't need to do that today."

Kurt smiled and didn't know why. Maybe he was just happy that he wouldn't have to help in the kitchen or he was happy because Daddy kissed him.

Kurt really liked kisses.

 

"Okay," Kurt muttered and took a look at the clock. It was past 8p.m and almost completely dark outside. He enjoyed the afternoon, but he could never forget about daddy's present. He said he would give it to him in the evening, what would be now, but Kurt didn't want to be sassy and ask for it.

 

"You can brush your teeth and prepare yourself for bed. When I'm ready down here, I'll give you your present, okay?"

Kurt's eyes lit up and he ran upstairs.

 

Sebastian sighed in relief and looked down to his trembling hands.

Tonight was the night.

He knew it, he needed it. He wanted it so bad. There had been times in Sebastian's mind, when he thought wanting that would be crazy and sick, but no matter what he tried to forget that want, he couldn't. Every night, before he fell asleep, he saw Kurt's face. Ever since that person who was Kurt's biological mother stepped out of their lives to sleep around, Sebastian decided to cherish his baby boy and to love him unconditionally.

And he did.

He loved Kurt.

He loved him more than he ever loved Kurt's mum.

He loved him more than he ever thought he would love anybody.

 

And now he stood there. In the kitchen.

His mind dizzy and his cock half hard.

 

Kurd didn't know why daddy was busy for so long. He wanted his present. He had gotten plenty presents this day, but there was just one he really cared about.

 

When his bedroom door finally opened, Kurt ran towards his daddy and hugged him.

"Daddy!", he screamed. "What was taking so long?"

"Well the dishes," Sebastian started, took Kurt on his hand and guided him to his bed. "And I was thinking ..."

"Thinking about what?", Kurt asked and sat down, next to his Daddy, trying not to be sad, because he came upstairs without a present.

 

"That doesn't matter anymore," he whispered, turned to his son, gripped his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt giggled, like he often does, but he held his breath, when his daddy laid a hand on Kurt's thigh and shoved it up between his son's legs.

 

"D-daddy?", Kurt asked weakly and confused, but didn't dare to pull himself away.

"That's okay. Baby," Sebastian whispered and pushed Kurt on his back, where he started to pull on the boy's pyjama bottoms.

Kurt held them reflexively and looked into his Daddy's eyes with a scared expression.

"Daddy, what-?"

"Do you want what I promised to give you, Baby?", he asked and smiled warmly down to the boy.

"Y-yes, Daddy," Kurt answered, although he didn't sound very convinced.

 

Sebastian knelt now in front of Kurt, took his hands and put them down, next to the boy's body. Again he griped the pyjama bottoms and pulled them off.

 

Kurt felt his cheeks becoming warm and pressed his legs together, not knowing what his Daddy was trying to achieve.

 

Sebastian noticed Kurt's flush with a smugly smirk and stroked his son's cheek.

"You're such a good Baby to Daddy and you really deserve that present."

"W-where is it?", Kurt asked, feeling how his heart beat faster than the moment before.

 

Sebastian swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted this for years and just waited for the right time to do it. For the time, when Kurt was ready and he knew Kurt was ready now.

Well, he hoped so.

 

Without a word Sebastian drew Kurt's panties down and dropped them to the ground. Then, he placed his hands on Kurt's knees, pushed them apart and knelt between them. It's been a while since he saw his son naked and he had to admit, it was worth the wait.

 

Kurt's pussy was beautiful. Hairless and only waiting for some attention.

Slowly, Sebastian stroked Kurt's virgin folds.

"No, stop Daddy! No!", Kurt screamed and placed both hands over his pussy while his Dad sat up.

"Please don't touch me there, Daddy."

Only now Sebastian noticed the tears in Kurt's eyes and that his whole body was trembling.

"Why don't you want me to touch you, Baby?"

"I didn't – that's not ... not there."

"And why not?"

Kurt looked at the ceiling and fought back his tears.

"That's dirty."

Sebastian laughed, took Kurt on his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. The boy responded to the embrace and clutched his dad's shirt immediately.

"Dirty?", Sebastian whispered and kissed Kurt's temples and then his neck, while his hands scanned the boy's body.

"That's your present."

"My present?"

Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek and sucked on his earlobe, inhaling the stunning scent, while he pushed one finger straight into Kurt's pussy.

 

The young boy tensed up and tried to get out of his dad's lap, but it was no use. Suddenly his daddy pulled his pyjama jacket off as well and pushed Kurt on his back again.

"D-daddy, please, stop," Kurt begged and tried to press his legs together, but Sebastian forced himself between them again.

"Don't be ungrateful now," Sebastian hissed, starting to get annoyed by Kurt's reluctance.

"I just-"

"I thought you loved Daddy."

"I – I do love you, Daddy," Kurt meant, his eyes wide open.

"Then I don't get why you are such a sassy brat now," Sebastian mumbled and pushed one finger in. "I thought I schooled you right," he hissed and started to push his finger in and out, as fast and hard as he could, making Kurt scream and cry beneath him.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Kurt cried and laid his hands on his face while he tried to ignore the pain in his lower body. But it was impossible. Sebastian didn't even try to be gentle, he wanted Kurt to feel the pain, to punish him for misbehaving.

"Please, Daddy, make it stop, it hurts," the boy whined and Sebastian stopped and pulled his finger out.

And as soon as he did, Kurt started to cry uncontrollably.

 

Sebastian sighed sadly. That wasn't what he had imagined.

"Listen up, Baby."

Kurt continued crying.

"I said listen up!", Sebastian almost screamed and Kurt sat up, in front of him, trying to be calm.

"It only hurt because I punished you. I can do that very gentle and you will love it, I'm sure, Baby."

Kurt lowered his gaze and shook his head.

"I don't want my present," he admitted, giving his Dad a stitch in his heart.

"You don't love your Daddy?"

"I love you more than anything!", Kurt meant and wiped his tears away. "I do, Daddy. Believe me!"

"You want me to believe you?"

Kurt nodded and took his Dad's hands. He felt really sick. The weird place between his legs hurt, he felt dizzy and moreover - his Daddy was mad at him.

That was a thing Kurt couldn't stand and he would do anything, to change that.

"I do, Daddy!"

"Then be my good Baby!", Sebastian said and kissed Kurt's forehead tenderly.

"I – I try to ..."

"I want to make love to my Baby," Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Okay," Kurt said and got pushed on his back again.

"Trust Daddy, you will love it," Sebastian mumbled, sat between Kurt's legs and pushed one finger inside.

 

As promised, this time wasn't that rough and daddy covered Kurt's whole body with big lovely kisses. The fingers inside Kurt felt weird, though, but Kurt didn't want to say something like that. Not when Daddy already believed he wouldn't love him.

Without warning, Sebastian gripped Kurt's hipbone and shoved him to the side, exposing one butt cheek, that he slapped a few times.

"What was that for, Daddy?", Kurt asked confused but didn't receive a reply, just more kisses.

 

Sebastian took a minute to look at his son. His eyes were red and swollen, but his face and neck flushed, while his hands lay beside his head.

 

He kissed his way from Kurt's knees slowly to his Kurt's cunt and licked the folds a few times, before he shoved his tongue inside the heat and enjoyed Kurt's juices. He smiled, when he felt the small body squirming and writhing beneath him and when he heard the low moans.

"Do you like that Baby?"

"Hmm," Kurt groaned, not able to form a word. It felt so weird but good somehow.

"Do you like Daddy licking your cunt?", Sebastian asked and looked to Kurt, who took deep breathes and swallowed.

"Y-yes, Daddy."

"You see! And it gets better!"

Sebastian began to strip, while Kurt sat up and watched his Daddy. Something felt very wrong, haunted Kurt and made him feel bad.

"Daddy?", Kurt asked, when Sebastian was yet in his boxers. "My tummy feels weird and between my legs ..."

Sebastian surveyed his son and smiled.

"It's weird ..."

"No, that's good. That means you want more. You want all of Daddy."

With a smile he pulled his boxers down and stroked his cock to full hardness.

"Lay down again, Baby."

Kurt did as Daddy said and closed his eyes, while something different from fingers or a tongue slipped inside of him.

"Daddy-"

"It's okay."

"It hurts."

"It's okay!", Sebastian said harshly and watched how his son clenched two fists.

"The pain will soon be over," he meant and felt sorry for being so mean to his Baby. "It will feel very good, I promise."

 

Kurt felt amazing. He was hot and wet and so tight. Watching his cock disappearing into Kurt, pulling out and slamming in again, while his balls banged against that beautiful ass was probably the most beautiful thing Sebastian had ever seen.

His hands held Kurt's hips and he bent down, to kiss his son's lips, starting to increase speed and strength of his movements and adoring the noises Kurt made.

 

"Does it still hurt, Baby?", he asked and bit down into Kurt's earlobe.

"Hmmm," Kurt moaned. "A bit, Da-uhhhhn-addy."  
Sebastian brought one hand down, slightly rubbing Kurt's clit, while the boy digged his little fingers into his dad's hair.

THAT definitely felt good.

 

"More?", Sebastian asked, still pounding that beautiful pink hole.

"Yes, Daddy ... please," Kurt whispered and pulled at the hair in his fists.

Sebastian sat back on his heels and his cock got unintentionally pulled out.

Kurt moaned at the loss, took his hands away from daddy and slid his fingers between his wet folds, but his hands got beaten away.

"Don't ever do that!", Sebastian said forceful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Now you know," he meant, took Kurt at his hips and pulled him as close as possible, while he shoved his cock in again.

He soon began to thrust into Kurt as hard and fast as he could, rubbing and twitching his clit hard, giving Kurt both pain and pleasure.

 

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, it feels – it feels," Kurt screamed, but Sebastian just smiled, gripped Kurt's hair with one hand and his hips with the other while he forced himself even deeper inside the tight hole.

 

Kurt didn't know where to put his feels, that's why he screamed when he squirted, his orgasm making his body tremble.

 

Sebastian was glad his Baby liked it, but it wasn't over.

"Daddy," Kurt whispered and tried to pull himself away. Every touch at his oversensitive pussy felt like too much.

"Not done yet, Baby," Sebastian grunted, pulled out and shoved Kurt on his stomach.

"On your knees and arms, Baby, let's pretend we're dogs."

 

Kurt tried to do that, but he felt so dizzy and weird, his legs were shaky and he almost fell, but Sebastian wrapped an arm around his son's waist and started to pound him, slapping that round little ass every now and then, making Kurt shriek.

 

He came soon in that position, rocking that small body beneath him during his orgasm and filling that sweet pussy with his sperm.

 

He collapsed on his son and pulled lazily out so that he could fall next to him and stroke Kurt's back.

"Look at me, Baby."

Kurt turned his tear-stained face slowly to his dad, making him smile.

"You look beautiful," he admitted, reached down between Kurt's folds and held his fingers in front of Kurt's mouth. "Suck!"

Kurt hesitated, but opened his mouth and sucked that thick liquid from his dad's fingers.

"And now, swallow, Baby!"

Sebastian watched as Kurt swallowed his cum and stroked his wet cheek.

"How do you feel, baby boy?"

"Tired."

Sebastian laughed, stood up and started to collect his clothes, while Kurt rolled on his back and watched his dad.

"Daddy?", he asked shyly and played with his fingers. "Will I get such a present next year as well?"

"From now on, you will get that present anytime you want it," Sebastian informed and loved his son's smiling face.

"Good Night, Baby."

Sebastian turned around and walked to the bedroom door.

"Daddy?", Kurt asked again and Sebastian looked back, standing in the door frame.

"What is it?"

"Thanks," the boy whispered. "Thanks for the present."

"You liked it?"

Kurt stared at the ground, thought about it and nodded his head hesitantly.

"I knew you would like it. Daddy knows his Baby," Sebastian whispered complacently, stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please Review!  
> :)  
> And I think about making a series from this story ...


End file.
